


Eat You Alive

by lilassassingirl



Series: Seal Upon Your Heart [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Other, Romance, Series, Werewolves, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilassassingirl/pseuds/lilassassingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tala has been always been a wolf and alone. Now she isn't sure what to think of this wolf she met in the forest, and he's not really sure what to think of her. When they find themselves bonded to one another in a way they never expected; it quickly becomes apparent that their lives will never be the same. Vilkas/OC</p>
<p>This is a part of a series of stories I am doing that tie together. Wolf Dreams, Monster and Until The Daybreak are also in this series. This series consists of both multiple chapter stories and a handful of shorter one shots that are posted separately. There is a timeline below that will align the stories together, it is based on the ages of the characters in the stories when the story begins. Enjoy! :)</p>
<p>Wolf Dreams (One Shot: Unposted)<br/>Tala - 4 years old</p>
<p>Monster (One Shot: Posted)<br/>Vilkas and Farkas - 24 years old</p>
<p>Until the Daybreak (Full Story: Unfinished:Posted) Overlaps with Eat You Alive<br/>Vilkas and Farkas - 29 years old<br/>Dyre - 24 years old<br/>Tala - 23 years old</p>
<p>Eat You Alive (Full Story: Unfinished:Posted) Overlaps with Until the Daybreak<br/>Vilkas and Farkas - 30 years old<br/>Dyre - 25 years old<br/>Tala - 24 years old</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just a note that this story is part of a series and the time line can be found in the story summary.

I could feel it rising under my skin. The call from Lord Hircine, the call of the hunt. I continued to climb the mountain, forced myself to keep moving despite the pain rising in my chest.

'Not here.' I kept telling myself, pushing myself forward. 'Not yet.'

My breathing was cut short as my eyes caught a glimpse of the full moon. It had been hiding behind some clouds until now, helping me suppress the my beast side. My eyes were locked on the glowing sphere that floated in the sky, bathing my in its light.

"Oh, Talos." I mumbled. "Please, help me to control my beast, protect anyone I may come across tonight."

My breathing returned now, heavy and labored. I smiled. As much as I worried for those around me when I was the beast, I did love the hunt. The prickling under my skin grew stronger and I knew it was near. I crouched in the dirt to prepare myself. The smell of the fresh earth was wonderful. I loved being in the forest, surrounded by my true home. The sudden crack in my ribs took my by surprise and I cried out in pain.

I had once tried to think of a way to put into words how the change felt, but found myself at a loss. It was painful, don't get me wrong, but it felt good. Like the soreness that comes after a good run, or a full days worth of manual labor. It felt right.

My breathing became harder and I had to force myself to keep inhaling and exhaling. The snapping in my bones continued and I stretched out my arms in front of me. They were twice as long as they should be. My hands contorted and bones between my knuckles grew, once they were done I balled them into fists, flexing the new muscles. The splintering feeling my shins grew and I knew they were also elongating.

The prickling under my skin had grown into a burning as the black hair began to sprout from all over. I cried out in pain again as my incisors grew and cut into my mouth. It quickly turned to a howl as my transformation quickened and over took me. I raised myself off the ground and flexed my newly formed body. I sniffed the air and took in all the scents I couldn't before. My eyes still glowed with the change as I looked back to the moon, the only one who knew my every secret and still returned to me every night.

I howled again, but this time in acknowledgment of my lifelong friend. 'This is for you, brother.' I thought as I took off into the forest after an elk I had smelled.

I ran, hunched down like a dog as I tore through the woods. The feeling of the wind on my face was wonderful, the scent of the scared elk I was hunting exhilarating. The smell of fear always propelled me further and faster. Once I was within range I leaped, landing on my prey. The elk let out a cry before I tore it's throat out, killing it quickly. I raised my muzzle to the moon, howling. 'You see brother?' I called to the moon. 'You see how I revel in the hunt?'

My victory was short lived, a rustling in the trees beyond the clearing I was in, had caught my attention. My ears laid flat back against my head. I didn't like this. Most animals would have been far away from here by now. 'Hunters perhaps?' No, I couldn't smell anyone that would be hunting me. I leaned down, preparing myself to run if needed, when the scent hit me. It was another wolf. In all my years of running the forest I had never come across another wolf. My lips curled back over my teeth, and I let a low growl rise from in my chest. I wasn't sure if I should stay and hold my ground or turn and run. Either way I wanted this new comer to know I meant business.

He slowly crept out of the trees. His posture told me that he wasn't sure what to do either. His ears were laid back, but was it submission, or aggression? I growled again, hoping for an answer. He continued to creep towards me, but didn't return my warning. Something inside me recognized his lack of an answer as a good thing. I relaxed a little, trying to show him that I didn't want to fight if we didn't need to. I was curious. I had never met someone else like me, and this beast in front of me had forever changed that.

I tried to think of ways to communicate with him. He had continued to move towards me, he had relaxed his posture but his ears remained back. He was just on the other side of the elk when I thought of something. The only other one I talked to when I was a wolf was the moon, and I howled to her. So again I lifted my face to the sky and howled. Dropping my head back down I realized he had sat down , his ears had perked forward and his head tilted to the side. Something inside him recognized my attempt at reaching out to him. I decided to try again. I lifted my muzzle and let out a cry. I heard him do the same, and I couldn't help my wag my tail, something I had never done.

We sat there for a few minutes simply looking at each other. Finally he broke the stand off and leaned over the elk. I lowered my head and allowed him to sniff me. I could feel his hot breath against my fur, it stirred something inside me. He whined, trying to get my attention. He lowered his head so I could sniff him in turn. Leaning in towards his neck I inhaled deeply. I could smell that he was for sure a male now, but under that were undertones of steel, leather and blood. The smell of blood sent a wave of panic through me. Without even giving it a second thought I reached out to him. When he startled and pulled back I gave his muzzle a quick lick, trying to convey my worry. I could see the shock in his eyes at my lick, and I caught the sight of his tail wagging out of the corner of my eye. I reached out to him again, taking hold of his arm.

I scoured his whole body, looking for wounds. Circling around him, that was when I found it, a huge gash in his side. I sniffed it, trying to determine how old it was. He whined, I assumed in pain. Looking back to his face, I could see that it did in fact pain him. Normally when injured our own saliva acts as a numbing agent to clean the wound until we can return to our original form in a safe place. The location of this but must have kept him from being able to clean it. I nuzzled him slightly, hoping that I was comforting him. I leaned down and licked his wound for him, trying to clean it best I could. Once I finished I sat down on the ground next to him, nuzzling him a bit more, waiting for the pain to subside. I could tell it was starting to work as he began to playfully push at me.

He yelped and hopped up, turning in a circle. I felt a bit childish, but I wanted to join him. I was enjoying spending time with him. I stood up and pushed him back playfully. He turned and trotted away, turning to look at me from about fifteen yards away, whining. His tail wagged as he turned and continued to trot away. I took off running and it didn't take me long to over take him. I nipped at him as I ran past him, daring him to catch me. He yelped and began chasing me. I pushed myself forward, wanting to show him how fast I was, I wanted to impress my new found companion.

I raced up the side of the mountain and stopped once I reached the top. I sat down and waited. He caught up to me, panting. He playfully nipped at me and sat down next to me. I looked to the moon, allowing my tongue to roll out of my mouth as I gasped for air. I couldn't help myself, I raised my face once again to the moon and howled. My tail wagged as I heard him join me.

* * *

The sunlight was streaming through the trees and warming my naked body. I rolled over and stretched, feeling the soft bed of my own fur that I had shed during my change back a few hours earlier. I smiled, getting my first good look at my new friend.

He was still sleeping, so I took advantage of the opportunity to look him over without worrying about him seeing. He was a nord, like me, but unlike me he had dark hair. It was full of leaves and twigs at the moment, but I imagined it looked nice when it was washed and smoothed. His strong chin was covered in stubble. He was in very good shape, like most men in Skyrim were, but he was lean not bulky. His torso was scarred with what looked like sword wounds, this made my brow furrow. The only thing that could leave scars on the body of a wolf was silver weapons, he had been in fights with hunters. I couldn't help but blush slightly at catching sight of the dark hair that started at his navel. I knew it led to regions I shouldn't be seeing.

I smiled to myself, pleasantly happy with the body of companion. I laid back down on the bed of fur and allowed the sun to continue to warm me. I could feel sleep coming to reclaim me when I felt him move against me.

He groaned as he rolled over.

"Morning." I smiled at him.

"Morning." He mumbled, his eyes still closed. Suddenly they snapped open. "Morning!" He repeated, remembering the previous night. "Did I stay out all night?"

"Yes." I continued to smile.

"By Talos!" He sat up. "What was I thinking?"

I sat up too. "I thought we had fun." I pulled my knees to my chest, a little hurt.

"Aye." He turned and looked in my eyes. "Aye..." A smile spread across his face. "That we did lass."


	2. Must We Hide From Everyone?

I stretched as I stood up, lifting my arms to the sky. A shiver ran through me as the coolness of the air wrapped around me.

I stood there staring at him. He had walked over to the edge of the small clearing we had slept in and was standing with his back to me, hands on his hips. I couldn't help but admire his backside, again, the view of him stirred something inside of me. I wanted to walk over to him and wrap my arms around his glorious body. I didn't even know his name, but I felt a connection to him that was stronger than any I had ever felt before.

"Well lass." He turned to face me. "Where are... yyyou..." his voice trailed off as he got his first real look at me in my normal form. I was very petite for a nord, not even five and a half feet tall. My blonde hair was long enough to reach my waist, and was probably full of loose foliage at the moment. My eyes were large and round, with deep blue rings framing my pupils. My pale skin was unmarred, except for one thin, pale scar across my thigh. It was the only time I had ever come into contact with a hunter, and I made sure to avoid them after that.

I began to feel rather self-conscience as he stood there and gaped at me. I wrapped one hand around the side and back of my neck, and rested the other across my breasts. "You were saying." I glanced around, trying hard not to take notice of the changes that were taking place in his body.

"Oh, I uh..." He fumbled. "I wasn't expecting you to be naked. I mean, I know I am naked." He glanced down at himself and saw what I had been trying to avoid with my eyes. "Oh!" He crossed his arms and cupped his manhood in his hands. "I was just going to ask where you were headed now."

Red flushed his cheeks, and it made me melt to see how embarrassed he was. "It's okay." I dropped my arms and waved a hand in his direction, turning back around to face the other side of the clearing. I really was quite comfortable being naked, and even more so being naked in the forest. I spent most of my time that way. "I am headed back southeast, towards Ivarstead." I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to clear out the dead leaves and clumps of dirt.

"Oh." He dropped his arms back down to his sides. "I come from Whiterun." He turned and looked back over his shoulder.

"Whiterun?" I was surprised. "That's an awful ways away. What brought you this far from your normal hunting grounds?" I turned back to face him and continued to try pry a rather persistent leaf out of my tangled hair.

"I was found by the Silver Hand." He walked towards me. "They chased me this far south." He held my struggling hand in his own. "Let me help you." He smiled as he toyed with my hair and I felt another shiver run through me. "They found me while I was in the middle of my change."

I gasped. That was one of the biggest fears of a wolf, to be found by hunters while in mid-shift. It was when you were most vulnerable, unable to fight as a man or a beast. He must have seen the fear in my face, because he quickly took my hands in his.

"Oh, lass. It's alright. My brother and I have perfected our change, it takes only a second or so to finish if we need it to." He loosened one of my hands only to brush some of my hair from my face. "I was able to get out of there with only the injury you found last night. And as you have seen, it's mostly healed." He stretched his side so I could see the purple scar running down the length of his ribs.

I reached out and touched it. My fingers looked so small and pale compared to his tan, muscular torso. I ran them slowly down the extent of the scar. "Lass." He whispered, his eyes closing.

"Tala." I whispered.

His eyes opened and looked into mine. "Vilkas." He whispered back.

"You have so many scars, Vilkas." I said, running my other fingers down another scar on his chest. I couldn't help myself, I wanted to touch everyone of them, kiss them and heal them.

"I am a warrior." He said laying his hand over mine, pressing it to his skin. I could feel his heartbeat beneath his chest. I smiled.

"I can see it." I returned my eyes to his. "I can see you in armor with a sword. It seems, right."

"Aye." He sighed. "Feels right too. I was meant to be a fighter."

I let my ringers that were resting at his side fall.

"What about you lass? What do you do where you live?"

"Oh, nothing as exciting as you." I pulled my hand from his chest and walked back over to the makeshift bed. I sat down in the fur and reclined, allowing the sun to begin warming me again. "I simply work on a farm. You know, planting crops and tending to animals." I closed my eyes and turned my face to the sun.

"That is good, solid work." He sat down beside me. "Honest work." He continued to look me over, I could tell he liked what he saw, and something inside of me reveled in that. His face changed when he noticed my scar. His rough fingers reached out to touch it.

"Where'd you get this?" His face was grim now, all lightheartedness gone.

"I was very young when I got that." I looked at it myself. "One of my first trips out in my wolf form. I happened across a hunter." I laid my hand over his and laced my fingers in his strong ones. "I startled him and he lashed out with the only thing he had, a silver dagger." His fingers tightened around mine. "It wasn't deep enough to kill me, but it hurt, worse than any pain I had ever felt. I almost didn't make it away. I panicked and I changed back into my natural form before he had even realized what had happened."

"And he let you live?"

"I was a little girl, Vilkas, only about five summers. He saw that I was only a child and spared me."

"By Talos." Vilkas sat up and rested his head on his fists. "I can't believe someone would turn a child."

"I've been fine." I rubbed his shoulders, "I don't really even remember not being a wolf. Actually, I love being a wolf. I love the chase, the moon, the hunt."

He raised his head and looked back to me. "Good. I would hate to think of someone who takes to being a wolf so beautifully not desiring it."

I felt my cheeks burn with blush this time. I bit my lip and looked away. "Tala." He whispered my name and I could feel my whole body grow hot.

I looked back up to him and he was leaning in towards me.

"Yes Vilkas?" My voice came out husky, I had never felt like this before, my body was burning up and I loved it.

"I..." He cupped my face in his hand. "I feel..."

"Warm?" I breathed.

"Yes." His face was nearing mine. "I have never felt this way before."

"Me either." I couldn't break my eyes from his. "But I like it."

"Me too." He finished closing in on me and pressed his lips to mine. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair. I shift my weight so I could return his kiss use both my hands to hold him close to me. We broke for air and I looked into his eyes, his wonderful gray-blue eyes. I heard him growl quietly and he pressed into me again, both hands holding my face now.

He lowered me back down on the soft fur and laid down next to me, his lips never leaving mine. My hands had begun to wander down his chest and across his broad shoulders. His, in turn, moved down my body as well, first running along my collarbone, sending a shudder through me. I moaned. He growled again, pleased with my reaction. His fingers lightly trailed down over my breasts and across my smooth stomach. They came to the edge of my womanhood and paused there.

I reached out and grabbed his wrist when he began to venture further.

"Vilkas, I..." I looked into his face again. "I can't."


	3. We Kiss The Stars

He pulled back, worry in his eyes. "Was it something I did, lass?" He pulled his hand from my body, and I felt my heart fall.

"No!" I sat up and cupped his face in my palm. "It wasn't you at all."

His eyes stared into mine. They were so beautiful, I loved how deep they were and behind them you could tell there was so much more to this man.

"I don't..." he sat up, breaking eye contact with me. "I don't intimidate you, do I? I would never force you to do anything." He looked back at my reclining form.

I sat up next to him and took his hand in mine. I turned it over and traced it's contours with my finger tips trying to decide how I wanted to proceed. His hands were so big compared to mine. They were rough, calloused and scarred. Mine were fairly unmarred aside from a few scars on the knuckles. His were dark, worn from battle and the sun. Mine were light, pale and frail seeming. He folded his hand around mine, surrounding it. I wanted him to surround me like his hand did mine. I wanted him to keep me safe.

"Lass." He whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I..." I still hadn't decided how I wanted to tell him. "I am... I have never..."

"By Talos!" He brought his free palm to his forehead rather forcefully. "You're a maiden!" His hand gripped a little tighter around mine.

My cheeks flushed. "Y... yes." I took my hand from his.

"Oh, Tala." He turned his whole body towards me. "Don't be embarrassed." His strong hands took my face and lifted it to look at his. Again, his eyes searched mine. "It makes you that much more pure."

My cheeks flushed again, redder this time. "Vilkas." I tried to hide a smile.

He silenced anything I could have with a kiss. My fingers again found his hair and wrapped themselves in it. The heat in my chest flared again, I could feel myself burning from the inside out. He pulled back.

"We don't have to do anything." He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. "But the way you make me feel lass..."

"It's like burning alive." I breathed.

"Aye!" He pulled away suddenly and smiled. "That it is!"

"I need to stand up." I confessed. "I need some air." Being so close to him, feeling the warmth of his body and the heat off his skin was driving me mad.

"I know what you mean." He stood, never letting go of my hand. He helped me up, pretty much hoisting me from the ground with one arm.

I shielded my eyes from the sunlight as I looked to the clear sky. "It's getting late in the day." I turned back to look at him. He was kicking apart the bed of fur, scattering it to the forest for the birds to use in their nests. He noticed I was watching.

"The Silver Hand may come further this direction looking for me. I don't want them to be able to tell there were two of us here."

I nodded. "You have along walk back to Whiterun." I reminded him. "If you'd like, you can come to my home first, I can give you some clothes."

He had finished kicking the fur apart and was walking across the clearing towards me. He was wonderful to look at. Just watching his muscles move as he came towards me made me weak in the knees. 'Talos give me strength.' I thought. This man would be the end of me.

"I'll be alright." He brushed some of my hair behind my ear. "I don't want them to be able to track me to you."

I nodded again, he was right. They knew him and could track him now. "How will I find you again?" I asked, laying my hand on his chest.

"You could always visit me in Whiterun." He smiled. "Or, we could hunt together."

I smiled. The idea of hunting with him kicked up the fire in my chest again. "I would love to hunt with you."

"Next Morndas, in five days. I will meet you at the base of this mountain, on the south side." He held my face in his hands and I pressed myself against him.

"I will be there." I looked up at him, my heart already sinking at the idea of waiting that long.

"You had better lass." He smiled. "Or I'll hunt you down."

"Oh," I smiled coyly. "What will you do when you catch me?"

He smiled and leaned down, his lips against mine. "I'll eat you alive."

I shivered against him and pressed my lips to his.


End file.
